


(i'm so) heavy in your arms

by sofarfetched



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Reunited and It Feels So Good, and second sight, and third sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarfetched/pseuds/sofarfetched
Summary: You were in Her arms; she held you so tightly to her chest and you could feel her heart slamming against your own. "I've missed you forever." And then... time warped around you, and she couldn't keep herself from letting you go. Hell is still so fucking cold. Good God, you're never leaving here again, you can't help but think that, the desperation lacing your movements more frantic than ever before. Is it your fate to be ripped away (from Her), time and time again? Again. Again. Again. Please, not again.





	(i'm so) heavy in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, RM. You gd tease. Here are my all of my feelings because apparently writing fic is my outlet.

You're baffled by everything that's happened. You feel like you saw Her, again, but that's impossible, because you're back in your own personal Hell, and nothing has changed, and you are crying again and again and again, but, you saw Her. It was too real to not be real, right? Her real eyes, that you'd never seen, the ethereal, intensely powerful radiance emanating a glow all around her... Your Supreme. Now, she's gone, and you're back to glancing at the clock hands on that gray, gray wall, hands that never move, but you know time is passing all around you. In the briefest of moments, the small rupture of the cyclic process of Hell, all you see is Her. You're terrified and more filled with desperation than you were in the years you were here before, because you lost what you'd had, again. Again, again, again. You don't know if you can bare it this time, but you keep moving your hands over that frog's little body in a sway of white magic, bringing it to life, because you don't know what else you can do. Again. Again. Again. And then...

A petite, dark, hooded figure glides silently into the room. None of your cruel peers seem to notice, not the bitter old teacher, but the figure moves past them all, weaving through with ease, you can feel a calm energy pulsing powerfully through the whole room, which feels nothing like Hell, because Hell has been cold and still and nothingness. The figure brushes the man aside, and he moves without a fight, though the harsh words keep spilling from his mouth, his hand is no longer on yours, forcing the scalpel into living flesh. With a tilt of the head, the hood falls away, and mischevious dark eyes meet yours.

"Hello, Misty."

There are tears in your eyes, but not from grief, not from horror, but from wonder.

"Nan... you're here. Are you... you're not. You're not here for me, are you?"

"Oh, I am. Papa says it's time to return you to where you belong. I'm so sorry that he kept you here for so long, but... you know, we didn't have a choice. You made the choice to fall into  _Descensum_ , I did try to put in a word for you, but it is still his realm. But, things have changed, Misty, in ways there isn't time for me to explain, and not for you to know. All you need to know is, you are free, Misty Day." She offers her small hand to you, and it is nothing like the hint of memory you have of a larger hand being offered to you, with a darkness choking you but your fear pushing you to take that hand anyways. With her other hand, she raises it slowly but with intention. "All of you, silence, now." The others in the room are immediately stilled and empty, devoid of any hold over you anymore. And the gray, gray walls, they are fraying at the bottom edges, fraying with a burn of heat, of Life, that kept you from yourself for so long, and the walls go up in slow, languid flames that warm you but they don't frighten you, because you can feel the life filling your bones again. Everything around you and Nan burns, burns away until you are simply in dark nothingness. Then, a door appears. "This way, Misty." She doesn't lose hold of your hand as she guides you into a hallway that is illuminated with bright light. She moves the two of you with a speed that is impossible, the countless doors rushing past you in a blur that you can't keep track of until suddenly...

Your eyes fly open, choking on the beautiful oxygen of the Earth until you breathe, breathe, you're breathing, and oh my God, you are Alive, again. Nan is still there, still holding your hand, though you are no longer standing, but lying on soft grass. It feels familiar, but for the moment, you can't place it. All you can see right now is Nan's hovering figure and the expanse of the big, blue, beautiful sky. 

"Look." Nan turns her head to the right, and you tilt your head to follow suit, because you still can't move, not quite yet. The brilliant white house of the Academy stands tall above you, your beacon of hope. 

"Y-you... you brought me back." To Her. 

"Yes, Misty, you're back. You get to be back. This time, for good. And, yes, to her... she's waiting for you but she doesn't know it yet. Why don't we go surprise her?" Nan grins softly at you. You nod, fervently, struggling until you surge into an upright position. "C'mon, you got this. You've been to Hell and back, to Hell and back again. You're more powerful than you know, and now you get the chance to find out." She gives your connected hands a gentle tug, which is somehow effortlessly enough to pull you to standing. "Wobbly legs are normal... well, most people don't get to know the wobbly legs of regaining life. Are you ready?"

"God, yes. Please, yes, let's go." Your long strides extend well past Nan, but she still keeps in easy time with your movements, your legs still shaking, but now with sheer determination. The stairs up to the front door are hard, but you power through. Nan casts the doors wide open for the two of you to fit easily through the entrance. 

Your bright, watery eyes meet Hers immediately, she is already right there, was walking right past the doors, and those amazing, soft wide eyes are wider than before. They are just as stunning as you barely remember. They fill quickly with brimming tears, a gasp falling from her parted lips. She had a younger witch's hand in hers, but had dropped it as soon as she saw you, movements on autopilot towards you; just as you had Nan's hand in yours, but are now moving towards her.

Cordelia's sweet voice breaks apart, " _Misty_."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, sorry this is just basically a missing scene. But, ya know. Gotta build a little slow burn (literally), right? Hope you enjoy. And anticipate good, very, very good things to come.


End file.
